1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an arrangement for cleaning a magnetic head in a magnetic tape recorder using a cassette provided with a cleaning device, the cassette being introduced into the magnetic tape recorder instead of a cassette provided with a magnetic tape, and being driven by a drive arrangement of the recorder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is already generally known in the art to employ a cassette for cleaning a magnetic head in a magnetic tape recorder, the cassette being inserted into the magnetic tape recorder instead of a cassette which is provided with magnetic tape. Instead of the magnetic tape, these cassettes contain a cleaning tape having a rough surface, the cleaning tape being driven in the same manner as the magnetic tape by way of the tape drive capstan and/or via the tape winding.
Given the utilization of such a cassette, the cleaning therefore occurs in the running direction of the magnetic tape. Given frequent operation of the magnetic tape recorder, however, there is a danger that the magnetic tape will form countersinks on the magnetic head which can lead to slight depressions at the front side of the magnetic head in the region of the magnetic tape. Since the cleaning tapes comprise a rough surface, these depressions are further intensified by the cleaning tape.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,272,796, fully incorporated herein by this reference, discloses an arrangement for cleaning a magnetic head in a magnetic tape recorder wherein a cleaning device is provided in a cassette. The cleaning device is composed of an eccentric arrangement which is driven by the drive arrangement of the magnetic tape recorder which drives the tape reel. A cleaning element executes a reciprocating motion in the moving direction of the magnetic tape. In a further embodiment, a wedge is provided at a drive wheel, the wedge executing a motion of the cleaning element perpendicular to the moving direction of the magnetic tape.
A further arrangement for cleaning a magnetic head in a magnetic tape recorder is disclosed in the Japanese patent application No. 50-93774 (Kokai No. 52-18306), also fully incorporated herein by this reference. Therein, also, a cleaning element located at a lever is driven in a cassette by a drive wheel and is moved perpendicular to the moving direction of the magnetic tape. The drive wheel comprises a wave-shaped depression at its circumference.